Vaccine
by Alexis Theory
Summary: It's been years since L has died and Near has taken up the Kira case. Now, someone is coming forward, claiming to have a 'vaccine' against the power of the Death Note. But is she really a new player on the chessboard, or has she been lurking for a while?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Death Note, its characters, or its story line. I am merely a fan who wishes to add a personal twist to the story.

Author's Note: This story takes place primarily in the second half of the Death Note storyline, the part where Near is fighting Kira. However, the prologue takes place prior to L's death, so that is the point in which the facts of the story begin to change. This story is based off the manga, not the anime or the live action movies.

**Vaccine**

Prologue

A few days before Rem's death…

Watari was always a man of efficiency and secrecy. He could hack into almost any database in the world when given the right reason. It therefore was to be expected that Watari's computer security system was without peer, an impenetrable fortress against the outside world. So why, Watari wondered as he was sifting through files, was there a video file stuck into the notes on the Death Note on his hard drive when no one had been given access to the files besides himself and L. And why was the video file labeled 'urgent message' when Watari and L had numerous ways of contacting each other without resorting to hidden messages like this. Where had the file come from?

After checking the file numerous times for hidden viruses, Watari finally decided to open it. As the video started playing, a black and white YinYang symbol came up on the screen. Across the image was the word 'Vaccine' in a soothing blue color. A woman's voice, unaltered by any audio editing software, started speaking. "Greetings, Watari and L. I am Okashira Tamiko. I give you my real name as a sign of good faith, but my face I shall keep hidden a little longer, though you could no doubt find it if you tried. I send you this message as a gift, a show that I am not interested in any sort of power for myself other than being able to counter the works of Kira before he can strike. I know you have in your possession the Death Note that belonged to Kyosuke Higuchi, and therefore understand the rules and restrictions bound to the book. However, one thing the book does not mention, nor should it, is that there is a way to become immune to its power. This is what I offer you: a vaccine against the disease that is the Death Note. In return, though, I need your help…"


	2. The Message is Out

Chapter 1: The Message is Out

After the events of chapter 89…

All Light wanted to do was change the world to a better place, with himself as the god and ruler of this new utopia. Was that really too much to ask? The mind of Kira whirled and turned as he once again reviewed evidence with his team. On one hand, he had to maintain the façade of actually trying to find who Kira was. On the other hand, there were the actions of Kira to direct and enact. It was all beginning to wear him out.

As if purposely trying to break Light's current train of thought, his cell phone rang. Light sighed when he saw the message was from Misa. _No doubt she is trying to ask me to come home early,_ he thought before picking up. "Moshi moshi."

"Light! Turn on the TV! Someone's coming on Sakura TV with a message to Kira!" Misa's voice was excited. Of course it would be; she thought Light would be happy she was helping, in her own little way, with the investigation.

Light turned to the rest of the investigation squad. "Mogi! Turn on Sakura TV!"

The investigator did so. Immediately, Kiyomi Takada's face was on the screen. "… says she has a message for Kira and has requested airtime to do so. We, being the official station for Kira news, have allowed this, hoping that Kira will watch and judge as he sees fit. We will now patch you though to this woman's message."

Matsuda gasped, "Is someone really trying to reach Kira with a special message now? Shouldn't this be on Kira's Kingdom?"

Light was silent, focused as the screen switched to the image of a young, college aged woman sitting in an office chair behind a desk. She was wearing a hoodie, the hood up over her face at the moment, and jeans, not at all looking like someone who had specially asked to be put on TV. The woman smiled at the camera. "Good evening, everyone. I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, but I have a special message for Kira, and I have waited long enough to speak to him.

"Kira, I know how you kill and how you judge. I know who you are, who your subordinates are, everything. I can reveal it in a moment's notice. I am also very sure that, at this moment, you are dying to see my face an be done with me. Patience, my murdering friend, for I will give you my face AND my name in a moment to give you your chance to silence me. However, first I have a message for you and for everyone watching this.

"Kira's reign of terror is over. It's been like a virus, running rampant through the streets of the world and killing millions who deserve better than to die of a surprise attack like that. Kira is the virus, where as I hold the vaccine."

"Vaccine?" Aizawa seemed surprised. "Who is this woman? She's going to get herself killed."

Light frowned. _Mikami had better be watching with the Death Note, ready to kill this woman as soon as she reveals her face._

"I understand that people may be skeptical when I say this," The woman was now saying, "but I assure you, I can make anyone and everyone immune to the wrath of Kira. How you ask? I cannot tell, for my intention is for Kira to be watching this, and I cannot have him seeing my secret. However, to prove that it works, I give you this chance, Kira…"

The woman flung off her hoodie, pulled a nameplate out and set it atop the desk, and grinned at the camera. "My name is Okashira Tamiko, and this is my face. Kill me now, Kira, if you can."


	3. Repelling Death

Chapter 2: Repelling Death

The members of the investigation team watched the team with mixed expressions of surprise, horror, and, in Light's case, hidden excitement. Kira couldn't help but feel victorious. _Thinking she can avoid the wrath of Kira? What kind of person defies a god so openly?_

"I know it may take a moment or two," Tamiko was now saying. "After all, just look at the attempt Kira made on L's life over TV all those years ago. But I assure you, I will know the instant Kira tries to kill me, and I am not a stand-in for anyone. This is my message and my message alone, at least for now." The woman sat there with a self-satisfied look on her face. She had black hair that fell down to her chin, and then flipped outward. Her eyes, a vibrant green that stood out easily, were fixed on the camera. "Kira, give up now or I-" Tamiko stopped talking, her eyes going wide. Her head fell forward and her body shook as she clutched at the spot over her heart with her right hand.

"Kira's killing her!" Matsuda exclaimed.

Light tried to hide a slight smile. _Good work, Mikami. Your god is pleased._

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Tamiko began to chuckle. She was still shaking, and still clearly very alive. "See, Kira? What did I tell you? Still alive, aren't I?" Her smile was one of victory, though it clearly masked pain. "As you can see, citizens of Japan, I am still clearly alive. The vaccine only has one side effect: it does not mask the pain. Kira can try to kill me in any way, and yet all that will happen by his efforts is pain. Obviously, he decided to go with the classic heart attack this time, yet here I am." Tamiko stood, a little unsteady on her feet, but clearly determined to put on a good show. "Kira's reign is at an end. We-"

Tamiko coughed and doubled over again. The investigative team watched, their attention fixed on the screen. "He must be making another attempt!" Moki suggested.

Someone from off camera rushed out onto the set to check on Tamiko. This person also wore a hoodie, presumably to keep his face from Kira, and wore a baggy pair of jeans. The most unusual part of his ensemble was that he wore neither socks nor shoes. Light frowned. _What…?_

"Are you alright?" The stranger asked Tamiko.

"That voice!" Matsuda's face lit up. "It can't be!"

Tamiko nodded as she tried to catch her breath. "Two attacks in a row are not fun." She stood with the stranger's assistance and, leaning on the desk, grinned at him. "So, now that you've seen it in action again, are you ready to show yourself?"

Light took half a step back from the TV, not believing what he was seeing. _No… it can't be… I killed you…_

But, to Light's dismay, the stranger took off his hood and faced the camera. The investigative team all let out a collective gasp. There, in front of them, was their lost leader: L.


End file.
